


The Undead Saviour

by TheHedgehogSong



Series: Superhero AU [1]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHedgehogSong/pseuds/TheHedgehogSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren looks up at the man who is kneeling next to him and is met with white piercing eyes. </p><p>“You’re...” Kieren croaks out. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I am. But let’s focus on you.” says the man - the undead saviour, Roarton’s resident superhero.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Superhero AU no one asked for</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Undead Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> So slight warning - violence at the very beginning of the fic.
> 
> Couple of things to note:
> 
> In this I imagine Roarton being a city like Gotham - not the little village
> 
> Simon's name and costume is very close to the undead prophet's however the undead prophet has nothing to do with this fic I'm just lazy

Kieren knew he was being an idiot - he was walking through the worst area of town in the middle of the night, he had been told that there was some good graffiti around the area which he wanted to look at for his uni project. To make the situation even stupider he had turned off the main road to take a shortcut back to his halls, so really he only had himself to blame for what happened next. He heard a woman scream a little way down the street he was currently walking down. When he looks over and sees a woman cornered up against the wall cowering from a bulky man who was caging her in.  

“Please someone help.” The woman cries out again. 

Kieren wasn't a hero, nor was he suicidal however, before Kieren could think he was running towards them. He barrelled into the attacker he’d managed to him off the woman making him stagger backwards.  

Kieren moved back and quickly pushed the woman behind him, “Go! Now!” he shouts to her and he hears her high heels run off behind him. He wonders if the man - now glaring at him with fury in his eyes, fist balled at his sides - is going to kill him. 

“You little fuck!” The attacker spits and lunges at Kieren landing a punch that sends him to the ground head spinning. He could taste blood in his mouth. He feels a boot kick into his stomach making pain pulse through him and Kieren curls in on himself. Another kick and Kieren can swear he feels a rib crack, he lets out a long scream.  

The attacker pushes him over onto his back and straddles him, pulling his fist back and slams it into his face. He pulls Kieren up and slams him back down into the ground. His head cracks back onto the road and his ears start ringing.   

Suddenly the weight on Kieren is lifted and the attacker disappears. Kieren can't move due to pain - maybe the attacker finished with him. God he hopes that he isn’t going after the woman. He opens his eyes and tilts his head - a pair of feet are approaching him.  

“Hey, can you move?” A deep voice with an undistinguishable accent said. 

Kieren looks up at the man who is kneeling next to him and is met with white piercing eyes. 

“You’re...” Kieren croaks out. 

“Yeah, yeah I am. But let’s focus on you.” says the man - the undead saviour, Roarton’s resident superhero. He wears a hood and a skull mask over his nose and mouth, showing only his pale white eyes and unusually pale skin.  

“Is she okay?” He asks. 

“Yes she’s fine.” The undead saviour soothes, gently stroking his sleeve over Kieren’s eye, cleaning the blood that was running into his eye and making it sting. “She’s the one who found me, told me you saved her. Can you stand?” The saviour asked.  

“I don’t know.” Kieren replies, pain throbbing through his body. “Hurts.” 

“What’s your name?” 

“Kieren.” 

“Well Kieren, let’s get you to the hospital.” The saviour hauls Kieren’s arm over his neck and up to stand shakily, leaning on him – Kieren shouts in pain. The saviour runs a gentle hand up and down Kieren’s free arm, “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”  

The saviour half carries half drags Kieren towards a sleek black car, Kieren sobbing with every step. He manages to bundle Kieren into the car. Kieren could feel his head lolling and his eyes closing, immensely tired due to the effort of getting to the car.  

“Hey, no no. You can’t fall asleep.” The Undead Saviour says urgently as he gets in the car.  

“’m not asleep.” Kieren slurs, not really helping his argument by not opening his eye. A gentle hand grips his chin and moves his head so it's facing the superhero. Kieren manages to open his eyes. 

“Can’t fall asleep, okay?” The Saviour lets go of Kieren's chin and starts the car. “Tell me about yourself.” 

“’m Kieren.” He says redundantly, fighting hard to keep his eyes open as The Undead Saviour starts to drive. The superhero grabs onto Kieren’s knee and gives it a squeeze. 

“What do you do?” 

“Student.” Kieren replies, trying to focus on the blurring scenery moving passed quickly. 

“What do you study?” The Undead Saviour gives his knee a harder squeeze making it hurt slightly so Kieren opens his eyes – he hadn’t noticed they were shut. 

“Art.” 

“Artist aye? Bet you’re amazing.” 

“Rubbish.” Kieren’s eyes are shut again, the Undead Saviour squeezes his knee so hard it had to be leaving bruises but he was so tired. He was sure if he just had a nap, then the pain would go away. 

“Sure you’re brilliant.” The car comes to a stop and Kieren’s conscience starts to slip. He’s aware of being pulled out of the car and being carried but he can’t help, can’t do anything. The last thing he hears before the blackness takes over is his saviour shouting “I need some help!” 

XXX

The next thing Kieren is aware of was waking up in the hospital room. He is in a private room which was dimly lit, his whole body aches. He moves slowly patting around the bed to find the nurses button which upon finding  he manages to click with the upmost of effort.  

Within seconds a nurse sweeps into the room. “Kieren.” She greets cheerily. Kieren recognises her as Shirley Wilson, a friend of his mum's that he know works here at the hospital. “Glad to see you’re awake.”  

“How long have I been out?” Kieren askes his voice croaky due to lack of use. 

“Don’t worry chuck, you’ve only been out for a few hours. I've been in touch with your parents but they haven’t been allowed in as it isn’t in visiting hours, that's why I elected to work the night shift so I could watch out for you. You’ve just been kept in overnight for observation, but they'll probably release you tomorrow - your injuries weren't that serious.” She says pouring him a glass of water and propping his pillows up a little bit. “You’re quite the celebrity around here, being brought in by the Undead Saviour himself. Never heard of that happening before. Anyway, this button here is for the painkillers, there’s a limit on it so you can’t have too much but I would recommend you don’t use too much of it anyway or they won’t let you go tomorrow. “ 

“Thanks.” Kieren says, clicking the button on the pain killers to hopefully ease the throbbing and help him sleep. 

“So what’s he like?” The nurse asks. 

“What?” Kieren asks, starting to feel drowsy again. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll leave you to sleep.” Kieren’s asleep before she leaves the room. 

XXX

Kieren’s pulled from sleep again by a thumb stroking along his forehead. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” A voice whispers. Kieren opens his eyes to see the Undead Saviour sat on the side of his hospital bed. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” It' still dark and the hospital is quiet. 

“I’m okay.” Kieren slurs out, he is feeling kind of high off the pain killers. He catches the hero’s hand in his and tugs on it, lacing their fingers together. “Thanks, you know, for saving my life.” 

The Undead Saviour gives a small chuckle and brings their joined hands to his covered mouth, “My pleasure.” He kisses Kieren’s hand through the mask. Kieren drifts back to sleep.  

XXX

He's released the next day and his mum, dad and sister insist that he comes home with them.He went to uni in his home town but decided to move into halls to get the full uni experience, he insists that he can go live back in halls just fine. 

Jem just rolls her eyes at him when he insists he's okay. "Just let us look after you for a week Kier." 

He had a broken rib, a mild concussion and a lot of scrapes and bruises but wasn't feeling like an invalid. 

"There's something else you should know." His mum says nervously as the rest of the family look awkward. 

"What?" Kieren asks. 

"There's been paparazzi outside the house this morning since the new broke - apparently they think you know the Undead Saviour because you're the first person he's brought directly to the hospital." 

"What? That's ridiculous." Kieren bursts. 

"That's what we said." His mum insists. 

"You don't do you son?" His dad asks. 

"Don’t what dad?"  

"Know who he is." 

"No dad, I don't, and even if I did I wouldn't go around telling people." 

When they get back to the house there's a few paparazzi gathered outside, they hound Kieren and his family as he gets out the car and into the house. Kieren vows to stay until this whole thing dies down.  

XXX

His best friends from uni, who lived down the corridor from Kieren, Amy, comes around to the house a few days later when most of the paps had given up and only a couple die hard ones remained. “Need to make sure my BFF is okay. Even with a black eye and cuts everywhere you’re still more-geous” She announces, cuddling with Kieren on his bed.  

“Give over Amy.” Kieren says giving her a light friendly shove. 

“You are! Anyway what was the Undead Saviour like? Did he sweep you off your feet? Did you kiss him while he hung upside down off a building?”  

“No Amy! Don’t be stupid, he was just a hero, saved my life.” Kieren replies. He had thought about the half-remembered dream of the Undead Saviour in his hospital room, kissing his hand several times since his hospital release and it still never failed to make his stomach swoop, a blush rise on his face. 

“Awwww look at that cute blush.” Amy coos. “You sure he didn’t kiss you?” She teases. 

“Sure. Anyway, it’s only normal to develop a crush on a guy who saved my life okay.”  

“Kieren and the Undead Saviour sitting in a tree.” Amy starts singing.  

“Shut up!”  

“Okay dumb dumb.” She gives him a peck on the temple and they settle down to watch a movie.   

XXXX

Within a couple of weeks there was no more paparazzi sat in wait outside his house so Kieren returns to his room at halls. Kieren had received an email that there was going to me a guest speaker in his next lecture. A professor from the literature department was going to give a talk about how art and literature have influences one and another throughout the ages.  

Kieren stopped off at his favourite coffee shop before he made his way to the lecture. As Kieren walked into his uni building he bumped straight into a man who was rushing out of the lecture theatre. His coffee went flying out of his hands. 

“Oh my God!” The man exclaims in an Irish accent. “I’m so sorry.” The man has deep brown eyes, black hair, was wearing a ridiculous chunky jumper and was gorgeous.  

“It’s okay.” Kieren replies picking up the empty coffee cup and looking at the spill on the floor.  

“No, I wasn’t looking. You in this lecture?” The man asks pointing towards the lecture theatre. Kieren nods. “Come find me after and I’ll buy you a new coffee.”  

“What? No, no that’s fine, don’t worry.”  

“Please I insist. Otherwise I’ll feel guilty.” The guy says, giving Kieren a shy smile. 

“Fine.” Kieren agrees, and smiles back at him, feeling a small blush rise on his face..  

“Simon.” He says, holding out his hand. 

“Kieren.” He takes Simon’s hand and shakes it. 

“I’ll see you in there.” Simon says. “I’ll deal with the spill.” 

Kieren walks into the lecture theatre and got a seat towards the back - he doesn't have many friends on his course and the ones he does have decided not to turn up for this lecture as it wasn't complusory. 

“Hello class.” His professor starts. “As you know we’ve got a guest speaker, he’s just nipped out to get his hand outs but I just want to mention that obviously this won’t be relevant to your final exams but I thought it would be interesting for you. I want to thank you for such a good turn up, oh there he is.” The professor concludes as Simon walked back into the room carrying a stack of papers. “Ladies and gentlemen, this is Professor Monroe from the literature department.”  

“Hi class, thanks for coming to this lecture.” Simon says, his eyes travel across the hall and until thet meet with Kieren’s, Kieren feels himself blush and he can swear Simon’s smile grows just a little. 

Simon starting taking the lecture and Kieren was entranced, he was an amazing speaker and managed to show his passion for the subject. Kieren thought that Simon’s gaze landed on him more often than not, but he tells himself he's acting like a school kid with a crush. 

Although the lecture was amazing  Kieren thinks that the applause at the end was overkill. Kieren doesn’t recognise the group of people who are clapping gathered together on the first couple of rows – he can only assume that they don’t take art. He lingers at the back as everyone leaves, changing his mind about 5 time whether or not to go to the front and talk to Simon. He is about to walk to the front when the group who applauded gathers around Simon – one of them audible telling Simon that that was the best lecture he had ever done.   

Kieren stopps at the bottom of the stairs and looks over to Simon who is engrossed with the group. Kieren decides not to make a fool of himself and ask about the coffee - after all the guy's a professor and he's a student, even if they're in different departments he's not sure he's allowed. 

Trying not to feel too dissappointed he shuffles out the room and down the corridor. He’s not too far away whhen he hears Simon shouting his name. Kieren turns around to see the other man jogging down the corridor to catch up to him. “I owe you a coffee.” He says with an uncertain smile. “Unless you’ve changed your mind.” 

“Well that depends, are your followers going to be coming with us?” 

“My followers?” Simon asks. Kieren inclines his head to nod at the group of people still gathered outside the lecture theatre, a couple of them looking in their direction. “Oh them. Their just a bit enthusiastic, but don’t worry they won’t be joining us.”  

Kieren gives a small smile. “Alright then.” He turns on his heel around, burying his hands in his pockets and walks towards the exit hoping Simon would be following him. A couple of seconds later Simon appeared at Kieren’s side, walking alongside him. Kieren can't stop the smile that breaks out on his face. 

XXX

They wsat in the coffe shop for hours - talking about everything and anything. "Should you really be taking one of your students out for a coffee?" Kieren asks as they walked out of the shop, trying to keep to blush off his face. It's getting dark outside, the evening is drawing in.  He swears Simon's been flirting with him the whole time but he doesn't have much romantic experience.  

"Well you're not actually one of my students." Simon replies with a slight smirk. "So really there's nothing from stopping us doing it again." 

"Sounds good." Kieren answers, he swears he's been smiling so much his cheeks hurt. 

"Well I've got a lecture tomorrow that finishes at 5, do you want to meet me outside the English Lecture theatre then?" 

"Yeah, I'll see you then." Kieren says, awkwardly waving at Simon and walking away. As he walks away he looks back to look at Simon again and catches a glimpse of someone he recognises - one of the paparazzi from outside his house from the last couple of weeks. 

"Shit." He curses under his breath and he starts walking faster. He walks in no particular direction hoping to get rid of him. He's been walking in a random direction for a while but every time he looks around the guys still following. He picks up the pace and tries to turn as many corners as he can. 

Finally he manages to turn a corner and sees a lane not too far down the road he can dive down before the paparazzi comes around the corner too. He darts down the lane and runs to the end, hide in someone's doorway, crouched behind a bin. He figures he'll stay here for about 5 minutes and hope that's long enough for the paparazzi to have given up.  

"Any particular reason you're hiding in a lane of a known drug den?" Comes a deep voice behind Kieren, making him jump out of his skin and fly backwards to fall over the bin he was hiding behind and landing with a thud. 

"Jesus!" Kieren shouts, righting himself and dusting himself off. "Give a guy some warning. Wait. Drug den?" 

"Yeah, the doorway you're standing in." The undead saviour points towards the door Kieren had chosen as his refuge.  

"Of course it's a drug den." Kieren grumbles with a roll of his eyes."Just my bloody look these days, run away from a paparazzi and end up hiding outside a drug den. Why not?"  

"Paparazzi?" 

"Oh yeah, since the whole..." Kieren trails off and gestures between him and the superhero, who just raises his eyebrow. "The bringing me to the hospital thing. Apparently you've never done that before." 

"Oh." The Saviour says, looking of all things sheepish.  

"Why did you do that by the way?" Kieren asks, taking a step forward. 

"Not many people are willing to help out strangers, you were different. I didn't just want to leave you there." The Saviour supplies, his stare making Kieren feel hot under the collar. 

"Oh." Kieren answers awkwardly. "So it wasn't my pretty face then?" Kieren asks with a chuckle, and did he seriously just try to flirt with Roarton's one and only superhero? 

"Well it didn't hurt." Is Roarton's one and only superhero flirting back? Kieren's mind suddenly jumps back to the hospital, had the Undead Saviour visiting him really been a dream? Before Kieren can question it he surges forwards, presses his lips to where he assumes The Undead Saviour's would be under the mask.  

The other man makes a startled noise in the back of his throat and brings his hand up to cup one side of Kieren's face and presses back. Kieren can vaguely feel the other's lips through the cloth of his mask and it send a sharp bolt of heat through him. 

Kieren leans back with a smile. "Thanks." 

"What?" The Undead Saviour asks, sounding confused, his voice not as deep as usually. 

"Thanks you know, for saving my life and all." Kieren clarifies with a dopey grin.  

"Oh no problem." Suddenly there's what sounds like a gun shot from inside the house they're standing behind. 

"You should go save the day." Kieren says, when the superhero remains standing staring at Kieren. 

"I...Erm..Yes, I mean..." The Undead Saviour stutters. 

"Go." Kieren says firmly. 

"Okay." The superhero says, promptly turning and kicking the lane door down. Kieren walks backwards and watches until the Saviour is out of sight.  

XXX

"Hey there!" Amy practically shouts when she answers the door, flinging herself into his arms and squeezing him. He went straight over to Amy's bedroom after kissing the Undead Saviour.  

"Hey Amy." Kieren replies, squeezing her back. 

 "So to what do I owe the pleasure?" Amy askes once they're inside and seated on her bed. 

"Well you know how you say I should be trying to get a boyfriend." Kieren spits out all in one breath.   
"Oh my god yes! Don't tell me you've found one!" Amy squeals - bouncing excitedly. 

"Well not really, but I might have gone on a date with one of the professors at uni today."   
"Oh my gosh tell me all about him!" 

"And also kissed the Undead Saviour." he mumbles out. 

Amy literally stunned silent for about 5 seconds before she squeals again grabbing one of the pillows and hitting Kieren with it. "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I asked if you had kissed him and you said no!" 

"I wasn't lying Amy." Kieren answers, defending himself with one arm from the pillow while laughing. "I didn't kiss him that night. I kissed him like half an hour ago." 

Amy immediately stops hitting him with the cushion and sucks in an overly dramatic gasp. "Kieren Walker you little floozy. Going on a date with one of your proffessor wasn't scandalous enough for you, you decided to go and kiss a superhero too! You've gone off the rails." She declares, throwing herself at him and cuddling into her side. "Tell me all about the date and then tell me all about the kiss and I'll decide which one you should marry." 

Kieren chuckles and cuddles Amy closer, starting to tell the story - getting stopped every other sentence while Amy asked him questions. 

XXX

The next day Kieren decides to go into the studio that the art students at the uni have access too and get some work done on his project - he's quite far behind but after talking to the professor he's been allowed an extension if he isn't able to get everything completed on time. 

After talking with Amy they had decided, rightly, that he should see Simon after the lecture today and forgot about the kiss with the Undead Saviour - people can't go around dating superheroes it's just unrealistic. Well that's Simon had said, Amy had had a far more romantic notion. 

 He knew he was wearing a goofy grin and was in his own little bubble of happiness, he was on a high about going on a date with Simon, but even with that his mind kept flashing back to the kiss. He was in such a daze he barely registered the girl that had sat down next to him at the studio. 

"Hi." Kieren startled as the girl tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. "I'm Sophie. I'm new to the course." 

"Oh, Hi, sorry was in a world of my own. I'm Kieren." 

"Don't worry about it. I really like your work." From there they ended up talking for quite a while, about the professors - which ones Sophie could ask for help from and which ones to avoid, where the best bars are in the city and their final projects. Before Kieren realised they had been talking for about an hour. 

"Are you from around here?" Sophie asks. 

"Yeah, Roarton born and bred - whether that's a good or a bad thing" 

"So do you know much about the Undead Saviour then?" She asks excitedly. 

Kieren feels himself tense up. "Erm, no not really. No more than anyone else you know." He replies turning back to carry on with some work. 

"Oh. I mean it's just obviously he's saved a lot of people around Roarton area, have you never seen him in real life?" She asks as she leans closer to Kieren, pushing her chest out slightly. Kieren realises that she's trying to flirt with him and it makes him want to laugh.  

"No, no not seen him in real life." He lies, trying to turn towards his work to signal that he doesn’t really want to continue this conversation. 

"I heard that he brought a student from this uni to the hospital, first time he's ever done something like that."  

 "Yeah I heard that too." Kieren replies. He looks down at the ground feeling awkward. His eyes catch on her bag that's open on the ground between them, there's a diaphone on the top of all her stuff. Normally that wouldn't be weird for a student to have, however the fact that it's currently recording is. 

"Actually I think I remember seeing his name in the paper." Sophie continues. Oblivious to the fact she's ben caught out. Kieren looks at the time, it's 4 o'clock, too early to go meet Simon. 

"Oh really. Actually now that you mention it, I think I remember that too." 

"Oh?" She asks looking really confused.  

"Yeah I think it was some guy from the literature department wasn't it?" 

"Erm no, I think he was from art wasn't he." She says, trying to keep the smile on her face. 

"No, no definitely the maths department. I remember now. Yeah, his name was Phillip something." 

"I don't think they were from the literature or maths department, and I'm pretty sure their name wasn't Phillip." Sophie says, injecting a giggle in so it didn't sound like she was irritated.  

"Hmmmmm, well then I think we were reading different articles."  

"Maybe, I think the one I was reading was about an art student." She says, getting her smile a bit more firmly in place. 

"Maybe you should ask around the studio, see if anyone knows anything." Kieren could feel a slight rage build under his skin, he couldn’t believe that this woman would come into the studio and try to get information off him. "In fact I definitely think you should do that because you certain won't get anything out of me."  

The woman raised her eyebrow. "So is there something you're not telling me?" 

"Yes, I know you're a journalist and you can bugger off." Kieren says sharply, pulling his things quickly into his bag and storming off. 

He marched across campus to the Literature Lecture theatre just in time to see Simon's student pilling out on the class. 

"Kieren." Simon greeted from the front of the theatre when he saw Kieren. Kieren walked up to the front and stood in front of him. "Kieren. What's wrong? What happened?" Kieren surges forward and kisses Simon. Simon's hand come up and cradle Kieren's face, kissing him back gently. Kieren pulls back and looks awkwardly at Simon, "Kier?" Simon asks gently. 

"God, sorry. Was that okay?" 

"That was perfect." Simon says quietly. "But you’re clearly upset." He gently strokes his thumbs under Kieren's eyes.  

Kieren has the urge to bury his face into Simon's neck. "Some paparazzi came into my studio and pretended to be my friend and just." Keiren trials off frustrated.  

"Let's sit." Simon says, leading Kieren over to the front row of seat and sitting down. "Paparazzi?"  

Kieren lets out a large sigh and slumps forward, resting his elbows on his knees and hanging his head. "Yeah I kind of got saved by the Undead Saviour and they've been following me ever since." He admits in a rushed sentence.  

"What were you doing that required The Saviour's help?" Simon asks curiously. 

Kieren leans back on the chair and looks over at Simon. "Can we maybe not talk about it?" Kieren pleads. 

"How about we go for food?" Simon says, reaching over and squeezes Kieren's knee.  

"Yes please."  

XXX

Kieren lies in bed that night unable to sleep, smiling goofily at the ceiling. His date with Simon was amazing - he understood Kieren, he was captivating and it didn't hurt that he was a great kisser. But that wasn't what was keeping Kieren awake. He liked Simon, he really did, but he couldn't get the kiss with the Undead Saviour out of his head. 

Kieren tossed and turned for a little while longer before he pulled himself out of bed. He got dressed quickly and left the halls quickly. He didn't know quite where he was going so he headed towards the place where he had first met the superhero.  

"Well this was stupid." Kieren mummers to himself after he's been wandering around in the middle of the night, in a bad area of town and has yet to see the Undead Saviour. he doesn't know why he's here, what was he actually going to do if he did see him, if he managed to get his attention and talk to him. This was stupid. 

He gives up and started walking home. He's passing a lane when a hand comes out of the darkness and drags him into the shadows, a hand covering his mouth to stop him screaming. When his eyes adjust he's met with a white milky eyed stared. The hand is removed slowly. 

"What are you doing here?" The Saviour hisses at him. That question somewhat stumps Kieren, honestly he has no clue what he's doing here. What he should have done is stayed in bed, not come here and forgotten all about the superhero. 

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kieren says quietly.   

"You have no idea." The Saviour repeats, just as quietly and not unkindly. The Undead Saviour pushes Kieren back slowly against the wall of the lane. "Close your eyes." So Kieren does. A couple of moments later a pair of lips press into Kieren's. Kieren kisses back straight away, hands shooting up and clenching into the Saviour's hoodie. The superhero's arms grab onto Kieren's biceps and his fingers dig in, probably leaving bruises, clinging like he's holding on, like Kieren might move away. 

Kieren moves his hands around the other's waist and pulls him in close so that length of their bodies are pressed together. The break the kiss for air, panting into each other's mouths. The Saviour rests his forehead against Kieren's and Kieren keeps his eyes shut. 

"Kier." The Undead Saviour pants - although it doesn't sound like the Undead Saviour it sounds like - Kieren's eyes snap open. 

"Simon?" Kieren chokes out. Simon steps back slightly but doesn't let go of Kieren's arms.  

"Hey." He says quietly. The man standing before Kieren is Simon, he thinks. Except he's got white eyes, and his skin is a deathly pale, also the superhero outfit. 

"Simon?" Kieren repeats because he can't quite get over it. 

"Yeah Kieren, it's me." Simon says, gently stroking Kieren's face.  

"Well." Kieren says. "At least I'm not double dating you." 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit of an abrupt ending, this is mainly because I wanted to continue and write about them dating, dealing with Simon being a superhero, however I've had complete writer's block so I though I'd post this as a one shot and if I'm hit by inspiration then I will write another part. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for any kudos and comments you leave!


End file.
